


N is for Nudity

by mks57



Series: A to Z 'Garcy' Fic Challenge [14]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Awkward, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, girl talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: AtoZ Challenge: Lucy finds out that she is the only one in the Bunker who hasn't seen Flynn naked and is given some advice on how to rectify the situation.





	N is for Nudity

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by New Girl S01E04. Enjoy!

"I am retiring to my room." Flynn said as Wyatt sat down at the table. Lucy hid her grimace and disappointment behind her hands.

"Stay." Jessica told Flynn, Lucy wished he could be convinced but he wasn't.

"Next time, I've nearly finished this book and I'd like to do so before we're called up again. " He said as he picked up his cup of coffee. Lucy watched him walk away and smothered a sigh just as Jiya bumped into Flynn.

“Oh, sorry.” Jiya said when she had walked straight into Flynn without looking. She looked up at him, a blush graced her cheeks.

“It’s ok.” Flynn said as his coffee was still intact and he nor Jiya were physically injured by the gentle bump into one another.

Lucy knew Wyatt was the reason Flynn had decided to leave. Even with Jessica back, Wyatt was annoyingly possessive of her. Lucy hated it as she was not Wyatt's, nor a possession to behold. Flynn was basically her only ally in a very awkward situation.

Not that Jiya and Rufus weren’t her friends too, but they were firmly staying neutral. They stayed out of any conflict between her and Wyatt. To Lucy, it was good for the team but it made her feel more like an outsider than before.

“Cool, so, how’s it hanging?” Jiya asked Flynn, her eyes darted down at his crotch for a second before looking back up at him a little flustered. “I mean going. You know.” She said awkwardly as she played with her hair like she didn't know how to act around Flynn.

“Good.” Flynn said, Lucy couldn’t tell if he was completely unaware of Jiya’s faux pas or pretending it didn’t happen to ease Jiya’s discomfort. “I’m going this way now.” He told her.

“Good, great.” Jiya said as she nodded and she waited for him to walk away first. Once he was gone, Jiya walked over to the table and sat next to Lucy. She covered her face with hands before she groaned in aggravation and mortification.

 “What the hell was that?” Jessica asked Jiya, she was seated opposite Lucy; eating her breakfast with Wyatt to her right. Lucy had hoped the happily reunited couple would sit at another table but no such luck. 

“I saw Flynn’s … You know…” Jiya waved her hands over her groin. “I walked in on him in the shower... well, I saw everything.” She confessed a little flustered. She also looked a little confused on how to process it beyond pure female appreciation of the male form.

“She has not stopped talking about it since last night.” Rufus said, he sat at the head of the table with what was probably his second cup of coffee. He wore a beleaguered expression like he didn't want to talk about it anymore. Jessica gave a laugh while Wyatt made a face of disgust.

“What do you expect? It’s traumatizing.” Wyatt told Rufus, Jiya wore a frown of confusion and Jessica rolled her eyes.

“No, it’s not. It’s just the human body, when did you become such a prude. You serve in the military and seen more dicks than Jiya, Lucy and I combined.” Jessica told Wyatt. Wyatt made a face of disgust.

“No, we don’t look. It’s a policy and the polite thing to do.” Wyatt told her firmly, Jessica made a pfft noise and waved her hand in a dismissive manner as she didn't believe him for a second.

 “Yeah, it's polite not to stare but I agree with Jessica. It’s not a big deal, I see Flynn’s junk all the time.” Rufus said in a blasé manner like it was nothing.

“You have? When?” Lucy asked, she wondered if she was the only one at the table to have not seen Flynn naked.

“Changing clothes in the past, shower room. It happens a lot in the shower room but then it’s not like he hides his nudity like a dirty secret." Rufus said, he saw the amusement of the women and Wyatt's expression of shock. "What? Sometimes, I gotta take a leak and I’m not waiting for him to finish his shower. He doesn’t care, he doesn’t even put out the chair.” Rufus said with a shrug.

“Which is a problem when I don’t do it, but fine when he does?” Wyatt asked incredulously.

“Yeah, cause you hog the bathroom and whinge when we interrupt your shower time.” Jiya told him before Rufus could find a politer way of saying it. 

“So, you walked in on Flynn last night?” Lucy asked Jiya, redirecting the conversation before Wyatt gave them a lecture on decorum and work place sexual harassment.

“Yeah,” Jiya said, her eyes became glazed over as she smiled remembering the moment. Before she snapped out of it. “And I now can’t seem to look him in the eyes as all I think about is his –“

“Don’t ruin a food group for me.” Wyatt told Jiya.

“Banana and Plums.” Jiya said, Wyatt made a face and Jessica laughed at her husband’s groan of discomfort. “What? I never seen you eat Bananas or Plums. Anyway, we’ve all seen Flynn naked and it’s glorious. If Rufus was dead again, I might go for it.” Jiya said as she looked like she was genuinely considering it.

“Hey.” Rufus said unsure how to feel about Jiya’s statement.

“You wanted us to have a freebies list. I’m not in love with the man but you’ve seen him. You can’t say that he’s not in that sweet spot of perfect banana to plum ratio.” Jiya argued.

“Yeah, ok but I was hoping you’d go further afield than the bunker.” Rufus told her, agreeing to her statement and leaving Lucy a little confused as she wondered what the perfect ratio was.

Her mind running wild trying to imagine him. Not that it wasn’t the first time she had thought of Flynn naked. She thought about it on a fairly regular basis as a form of escapism as she figured it would never happen, so there was no harm in a fantasy or two.

“What are you talking about?” Wyatt asked the couple incredulously.

“You know, people that you have a free pass to have sex with if the opportunity came up.” Jiya said.

“You already have your 5. You locked them in.” Rufus reminded Jiya.

“Nothing is ever locked and I might be dropping one out as Flynn is probably more realistic choice. More so than a dead guy I may or may not meet.” Jiya argued in a thoughtful manner.

“Come on, you see the guy naked once and he’s on your freebie list. The others have seen him naked and they don’t want him.” Wyatt argued halfway trying to help Rufus but also try and remind them all that male nudity was ‘gross’ as he perceived it.

“Speak for yourself, I’m with Jiya.” Jessica told him, everyone looked at her with surprise.

“What?” Wyatt asked her in disbelief, Jessica gave a shrug as her answer as she didn’t feel it needed discussing.

"What? just because I've ordered doesn't mean I can't enjoy looking at the menu." Jessica told him with a shrug, Wyatt did not look happy at that comment.

“I haven’t seen Flynn naked.” Lucy said, hoping to diffuse the married couple from having a fight as Wyatt in a bad mood was no fun for anyone.

“Really? Oh, you’re missing out.” Jessica told her with a smile before she ate some of her breakfast.

“Why would you want to see him naked?” Wyatt asked Lucy incredulously.

“So, she can check him our and put him on her to-do list.” Jessica said with a wink and salacious smile. Lucy couldn’t help but smile as she appreciated the obscene joke. 

“I didn’t say that I wanted to see him naked. I just said I haven’t seen him naked.” Lucy clarified for Wyatt.

“You should, if I were single. I’d climb that man like a tree.”  Jessica told her.

“I’m right here.” Wyatt told Jessica.

“Yes, I know but we’re talking about Lucy not you or I. And I say that she should just see Flynn naked the old fashioned way.” Jessica said with a grin.

“Walking in on him during a shower?” Rufus jested in an obtuse manner. Everyone at the table bar Wyatt laughed, he had lost his sense of humour after realising his wife found other men attractive.

“No, she should sleep with him. He’s single, she’s single; they both share an interest in history and taking down Rittenhouse. He is really into Lucy-” Jessica started but Wyatt cut her off.

“He’s also a killer and a terrorist.” Wyatt said, his comment bringing down the humour and levity of the moment.

“You keep saying that but where is the proof?” Jessica asked, Wyatt opened his mouth to argue that she should take his word but closed it. Everyone at the table knew that Jessica liked physical proof of something than word of mouth. She wore a smarmy smile. “Yeah, no proof and you know, you kill people too. People in glass houses shouldn’t throw stones.” She told him, her words seemed to set off Wyatt as he pushed his chair out.

“I’m going to our room.” He said in terse manner and Jessica threw him a ‘grow up’ look. It seemed to darken his mood even more.

“Oh come on, don’t be like that.” Jessica told him.

“Like what?” he asked in a petulant manner as he’d already started walking away.

“Like you got a stick up your ass just because I called you on your shit.” Jessica informed him, Wyatt shook his head and kept walking. “Fine,” she said, she looked apologetically at the others. “Sorry, I keep forgetting he's just as delicate as his other self.” She told them. She gave a shake of her head as she looked exhausted trying to keep up with the differences.

“It’s ok with me.” Jiya said with a small smile as was very rare that anyone intentionally ruffled Wyatt's feathers.

“So, seriously, you should get with Flynn.” Jessica told Lucy.

“I don’t know about that.” Lucy said unsure of the advice and given her track record; she wasn’t excited to jump back into bed with anyone until she was more comfortable in her own skin.

“You don’t have to marry guy, I’m just saying sex on the regular might not be a bad thing. It certainly makes this place a little less dreary.” Jessica told her.

“And I need you to test drive him for me and report back before I can lock him in on my freebie list.” Jiya said in a serious manner as it it were the utmost important mission to complete.

“See, now you have to do it to help Jiya out. Think of it as research.” Jessica said with smile.

“I’m going to go check on the lifeboat as this conversation is making me uncomfortable.” Rufus said, he left the table and the women couldn’t help but laugh.


End file.
